


just another face

by xheleanoriscool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Stalking, dubcon, tags will be added as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xheleanoriscool/pseuds/xheleanoriscool
Summary: to ben solo, rey kenobi is his soulmate - the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but to rey he's simply another face in the crowd. he plans to change that.





	just another face

Eugene, Oregon - 7:15 A.M

Two girls walked through the park, shivering in the early morning frost. The shorter of the two tossed her black bangs to the side and coughed, tugging her scarf tighter around her neck in an attempt to warm her rosy cheeks. The taller, brunette girl shuffled alongside her, laughing at what her friend had said and smiled warmly, sipping her hot chocolate delicately. It seemed like a normal day for Rey Kenobi and her best friend, Rose, as they walked through the park like they did every morning to get to school. There was never really anyone out this early in the morning at the park, so the two high schoolers didn’t bother trying to keep their voices down.

“And I told him no way! There wasn’t a chance in hell!” Rose laughed, rubbing her mittens together.

“Rose, come on,” Rey laughed, her warm brown eyes sparkling with delight, “You should give him a break, he’s been working up the courage to ask you out all year.”

“Well, then I guess he wasted his time,” Rose snorted stubbornly, glancing over at Rey, “Don’t give me that look!”

Rey made her best “Bambi” eyes at Rose, forcing herself to keep her eyes open wide to bring out a tear or two. The shorter teen merely laughed and shoved Rey in the shoulder, causing her to spill her mug of hot chocolate all over her gloves and scarf.

“Rose!” Rey groaned, trying to wipe off the stain. Desperately, Rey pulled off the glove that was spared in the accident and patted at her scarf that she had received for Christmas that year, “My grandpa is going to kill me!”

At that same moment, Rey suddenly bumped into something hard, sloshing her hot chocolate even more. Rey tilted her head up and apologized as she took in the sight of the stranger. He was taller than any man she had seen before, even taller than her grandpa, with a slightly crooked face that held no expression and hair that was dark and long, it was long enough to brush his shoulders. The man was dressed in a suit with a trench coat thrown over the top of it. He must have been on his way to work, she guessed. Rey knew this type of man, the type of person that bored her to death - always talking about their business or the stalk market casually, but were really wound up tight enough to yell at a stupid kid for spilling hot chocolate on their coat. The man stared down at Rey in silence, his brown eyes that showed nothing to indicate how he would react or what he was feeling. Rey’s own eyes drifted down to the sight of the stranger’s coat and gasped before furiously apologizing, patting at the man’s coat in an attempt to wipe away the hot chocolate.

“I’m so sorry, sir! I-I.. didn’t see you there,” Rey stuttered out, her hands still working frantically at trying to pat the stain out of the man’s coat.

“No, no it’s fine my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” The stranger smiled down at her, although it seemed forced and dull. Rey tried to pat at the stranger’s coat dry again, but a strong grip on her hand halted his motions. The man’s hands were cold and rough, it was enough to send a shiver down Rey’s spine; the man’s smile remained, but his grip was painful, expressing his anger. Rey laughed nervously as she tried to break away from him.

“See? No damage done, just watch where you're going next time.” The man said, smiling once again at her as he rubbed her arm in a comforting motion for a few seconds before walking off.

Rey frowned as she watched the man walked away and rubbed at her wrist, she looked down at it to see it was now turning a pinkish red from the man’s grip. Rose barely seemed phased by the incident as she almost immediately launched back into her story all about how Finn kept asking her out. Rey smiled weakly and nodded, noticing how Rose just shifted back into her talkative mode, not even seeming phased by the stranger - but then again, why should Rey be? People bumped into strangers all the time and merely brushed it off, it was a common occurrence, how ever, there was something about that man that Rey found familiar. As the pair continued walking down through the park, Rey’s wrist started feeling better and it was enough to push her uneasy feeling to the back of her head. After all, she could barely even remember what the man looked like now other than his generic business suit and a briefcase.

“I mean, come on, he’s just embarrassing himself now! Going online telling people that we’re secretly dating?!” Rose groaned theatrically, throwing her hands up in the air. The cold winter winds blew against Rey’s face and she shivered before reaching into his pocket for her glove but coming up with nothing.

“Rose, I think I lost my glove!” Rey panicked, turning in a circle, surveying the ground. Nothing greeted her but the sight of white snow and the brick pathway.

“Again? Rey, that’s like the third thing you’ve lost this month! What’s happening to you? You used to be the neatest girl I knew!”

“I know! Ever since this summer things keep disappearing on me all of a sudden!” Rey whined, desperately searching the park walkway for her lost glove. 

The school bell rung in the distance and Rose began to walk off, talking about how they’d be late for class. Rey sighed and ran after her friend, stuffing her frozen hand into her coat pocket with a frown. It was curious how things had started going missing, especially with how careful and organized Rey was with her things. Now that she thought about it, it had all started during the summer when Rey and her friends had snuck into a nightclub, it was her friend’s attempt at celebrating her seventeenth birthday. She remembered giving her coat to the worker running the closet and getting her slip to claim it at the end of the night, but when she returned later she had misplaced her slip. The worker was understanding of it and looked for her coat anyways only to return empty-handed, stating that her coat was nowhere to be found. Things had only grown worse since then. Pens, books, socks, and even panties had begun disappearing, and no matter how many times she organized and labeled each item, Rey lost them. 

“‘S curious,” Rey panted out lightly as she ran up the school stairs after Rose, “ It’s very curious.”


End file.
